driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grester
Welcome to my talk page. If you need to contact me, this is the place for it. Alternatively you may send me a message via the facebook page. Hey man! thanks for welcoming me, yo i have a doubt, i beated the AREA 1 and i havent unlocked the rims event for some reason, what should i do? LeweMan (talk) 18:29, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Currently those kind of events aren't yet available in the english version. Grester (talk) 16:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) and what about unlocking body kits? you can do that in the english version right? LeweMan Body kits? I don't know what you mean but the english version is very limited in terms of content right now. Grester (talk) 17:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) by body kits i mean, the additional bumpers for the car I am under the impression that as you combine cars you unlock more customisation options as the car levels up?? such as bodykits ~~RichG~~ Yes you do, but not all cars have bodykits. Grester (talk) 14:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC) When you put in a image does it have to be a jpeg ? 09:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Not really. Grester (talk) 23:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grester whats up I want to help you out with this page cause i love the game. I already told the reddit guys to link this page. I look foward to working with you on this page. i have one request can you make a strategies and setup page. Doloafo (talk) 17:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to add them yourself. Wow didn't know there was a reddit page of DRSP. Grester (talk) 02:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grester can you give me admin approval for the drift spirit wikia page? Just wanna make some theme changes like side bars and such. Grester I need admin permission to put more content on the drift spirits page. Please ASAP Doloafo (talk) 10:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Can you send me your mail so we can discuss things about the wiki? Doloafo (talk) 21:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Can we change the name of the live chat to "mountain top car park"? I just think that is suites.-Dnemisis helloo are you there, I want to put a new categorie but i can't because of my authority can you change it so i can make better changes. Doloafo (talk) 14:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Grester can you increase my permission on the page so i can make new categories to edit Doloafo (talk) 09:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) dude can you be more active; we are trying to make the wikia better but you need to step up. Doloafo (talk) 14:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Judge.Spear (talk) 15:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Judge.SpearJudge.Spear (talk) 15:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to add more galleries for each car. Do you mind if I add some? Please let me know if there's inconsistency for necessary updates in further. ... A wiki is free for everybody to change so long they see there's a need for it to be improved. If you think there could be more images in a gallery just do it ^^ Grester (talk) 20:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I am not able to change anything on the home page for the wiki. Is there any way I could become a wiki admin or anything like that ? The front page is the only page I've locked for personal maintenance and control. If you have a suggestion for it feel free to share with me ;) Grester (talk) 03:02, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Under DS wiki > would you be able to add the option of Cars and under that put these 5 pages under it and also remove Cars from the database section as it is getting a little crowded. Since I cant do this as I am not a Admin you are the one that can do it. http://driftspirits.wikia.com/wiki/FF?venotify=created http://driftspirits.wikia.com/wiki/FR?venotify=created http://driftspirits.wikia.com/wiki/MR?venotify=created http://driftspirits.wikia.com/wiki/RR?venotify=created http://driftspirits.wikia.com/wiki/AWD?venotify=created Dnemisis (talk) 01:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! Grester (talk) 17:23, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that. 1 little proablem it is RR instead or RW :D. Dnemisis (talk) 03:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Would you be able to put Events under DS Wiki > Database and you need to think about making some people admins. Dnemisis (talk) 11:57, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I am currently ecountering error code: 00302 before racing on my iPhone 6 Hope we can find the cause! :D When you get this error is it for a "determined" or "on fire" race? Dnemisis (talk) 03:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Dont worry about Dikheadthecardog he is one of my mates that thought it would be funny to try trolling me. Dnemisis (talk) 01:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC)